


Between the Devil and the Sea

by Python07



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Richelieu has left court and Treville has to convince him to return.





	Between the Devil and the Sea

There was a soft clearing of the throat. He ignored it. He was still, kneeling at the water’s edge, just listening to the sounds of the sea.

The voice was soft and rough. “Your Eminence?”

He didn’t have to move his head to see the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. His gut twisted. He closed his eyes. He just had to breathe.

“Cardinal?”

His hand tightened around his walking stick. There was no peace. In fact, he felt the little devil in his head, stretching, getting ready to start tunneling in his brain again. //I have not missed you since I left court.//

The voice continued awkwardly when he didn’t reply. “I’m sorry to have to disturb your privacy.”

He saw his free hand trembling and curled it into a fist. //I never thought the King would be so cruel as to send you.//

There was a heavy sigh. “Armand?”

He stiffened. He said nothing. Praying for a problem to just go away never worked, but he could hope.

Heavy steps and there was a warm presence just behind him. “Armand, please.”

The voice was so dreadfully earnest and it caused the bile to rise in his throat. He swallowed it and a grunt of pain as he slowly got to his feet. He kept facing the water. The light glinted off the surface and he felt the first pang behind his eyes.

Leather creaked as the visitor shifted his weight nervously. “I hardly recognized you in those clothes.” He tried to sound light but failed miserably. “I’ve never seen you in blue.”

He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a weary sigh. “That was the point, Captain Treville. When I travel, I try not to be recognized these days.” He could hear Treville’s breathing and waited but Treville seemed at a loss for words. “What do you want?” he prompted impatiently.

“I’ve come to see if you’ll come back.”

The pangs turned into full blown waves of pain. He bit his bottom lip, hard, and his hands were shaking. He growled, more than spoke. “As I have told the King’s many messengers, no.”

Treville lightly touched his shoulder. “The King misses you.”

He jerked away. His tone was cold and furious. “He should’ve thought of that before he humiliated me. He made it crystal clear that my services are no longer required.”

Treville grabbed his arm and spun him around so they were face to face. “He made a mistake,” he almost yelled. He quickly looked around but they were still alone. He took a deep breath and his voice was lower, more controlled, and guilty. “I made a mistake. Things have been chaos since you left.”

“So, the snake has a function after all,” he hissed. “Well, I’m sick of it all. The courtiers can eat each other for all I care.” The devil picked up the pace in his head. He needed to get back to his rented villa so he could lay down in a dark room. He tried to brush past Treville. “If you’ll excuse me, Captain. You’d best start heading back before it gets too dark. You’ll forgive me if I don’t offer you a room for the night.”

Treville stepped closer to block the way. “I’m Jean, your Jean.” He cupped his face and leaned in to press their foreheads together. “I’m sorry,” he whispered raggedly. “I’m sorry.”

He inhaled sharply everything that was Treville: horse sweat, gunpowder, and polish. He felt an entirely different pang, but it didn’t matter. Treville was just another in a long string of messengers from Louis. 

“I should’ve listened,” Treville continued.

He let out a shuddering breath. “Listen now and let go.”

Treville kissed the corner of his mouth. “No.”

He swallowed and felt himself trembling. The pain in his head thumped along with his heart. He planted his hands on Treville’s chest to steady himself.

Treville wrapped his arms around him and trailed light kisses along his jaw. “Not until you agree to come back with me.”

“I will do no such thing,” he answered automatically but that didn’t stop his eyes from fluttering closed. He didn’t think. He melted into Treville’s embrace. He tilted his head to the side.

Treville left a series of soft kisses along the curve of his neck. “Please, Armand,” he murmured against the skin. “I’ve missed you.”

The soft touch battled with the pain and he had to bite back a whimper. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t return.”

“You’re needed. Louis was an idiot and so was I.” Treville’s lips found his ear. “All you have to do is say yes and I’ll take you back to the house and take care of you until you’re ready to travel.” He nipped his earlobe and his voice dropped to a low growl, “Even if it takes a few days.”

He could barely focus. He hardly felt it when Treville lifted him in his arms. All he knew was that he felt warm and safe, but his head was still pounding. His voice was barely audible. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kardinalka's art of Richelieu wearing a blue coat over on Tumblr: https://kardinalka.tumblr.com/post/166214348400/i-fell-in-love-with-this-blue-coat-i-think-it-s#notes


End file.
